Everything I Need
by PaintedonCanvas
Summary: "Miyori Nekomiya. Female. 13 years old. Japanese. Height: 153cm. Weight: 37kg. A stray. She was never meant to exist. That filthy stray. " Neko is a survivor. She has a family to take care of and nothing can stop her. Even insanity. -One-shot- OC


Hello there! Am I the only one that is really in love with Nezushi? Actually, my black-white pairings go from this:

YULLEN! 3 2. Nezushi

But this isn't romance at all, except mild Nezushi.

Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own No.6!

* * *

I have to get out of here. Escape. I have to go.

I winced as another batch of bodies fell on top of me. Dead, half-dead, almost alive. The people were thrown down mercilessly.

I don't care how long I've been here, I don't care if more and more batches get thrown down, I don't care that the people beneath me were dead or dying. I have to stay alive. I have to get out.

I squirmed between two sloppy bodies and slipped out.

I have to get home.

* * *

"Miyori Nekomiya. Female. 13 years old. Japanese. Height: 153cm. Weight: 37kg. Miyori was a stray. She wasn't supposed to exist in No.6! You must catch her at all cost! Be careful, she's smarter than she looks. She's probably more intelligent than all of you put together with room to spare."

"Sir, how can a 13 year old girl be smarter than us?" A naïve soldier asked, chuckling a bit at the absurd idea of a girl 20 years younger than him having a higher IQ than him, not to mention the rest of the soldiers with him.

The commander looked at him as if he was something stuck at the bottom of his shoe.

"IQ: 186."

The soldier immediately stopped laughing.

The other men around him paled.

"Don't underestimate her. She was never meant to exist. That filthy stray. If you see a cat or even better, a panther, do not hesitate to kill it."

* * *

I gasped for air. The smell of blood filled my nose. Disgusting. I slid down, passing all the bodies, crying, moaning, weeping. It was disgusting. It wasn't just the bodies that made me wrinkle my nose. It was the people who cried. It meant they already gave up. Tears. That was a sign of weakness. I tied up my bloody hair into a ponytail with the rope in one of my pockets.

I didn't bother to clean myself. I was used to it already anyway. Blood was already almost welcomed on my body.

Despite all the blood, I never killed anyone. I only do what I can to get information.

Really though. I don't know how I got into this mess.

My style of fighting is completely different to everyone else's. I copy. Not people, no. Their techniques were too weak. I copy manga characters. That's right. I read all the manga I can, and copy it. Really though, I don't get why I'm the only one that does it. It's possible for all humans to do, but no one ever does it. All you have to do is understand the characters. Understand their feelings, movements and thoughts. I sighed and jumped off the pile.

From the corner of my eye, I saw two figures, surprisingly alive and well. I walked up to them. If I wanted to get out of here, I would need some information.

"Excuse me," I started, using the nicest voice I could muster. "Do you know the way out of this place?"

They looked at me, surprised. Probably because they didn't expect someone else to be fine after the fall.

"Eh? Do you want to come with us?" the boy with white hair said.

"Shion! You can't just ask strangers to follow us!"

I took this chance before it slipped.

"Really? You'll let me? That'd be great! Thank you so much!"

"I'm Shion, and this grumpy ass is Nezumi."

"My name is Nekomiya, just call me Neko." I replied, in my usual voice now, a husky voice from lack of water.

I followed them, though I'm sure Nezumi didn't trust me yet. I'm not sure though, my intuition needs work.

I watched them. They seemed really close, more than friends, more than brothers. It doesn't matter. Their personal lives have nothing to do with me.

I watched from behind as Nezumi got attacked and Shion jumped in to strangle the man. At that time, I knew, Shion was a monster.

After the conversation with Rou, which I barely paid attention to, we settled down somewhere, because Shion was tired from walking and Nezumi had one of those weird attacks that made him stumble onto the walls. I was tired too, but I knew I couldn't let it get to me if I wanted to get home.

Shion fell asleep almost immediately, when he laid his head down on Nezumi's lap.

When he was sure that Shion was asleep, Nezumi looked up at me, his cold, grey eyes looking up at my mismatched eyes. Did I forget to mention that I looked weird? One of my eyes were black, but the other was a dark shade of purple, almost red. My hair was an apple red colour, though you can tell it was dirtied by blood because of the crimson spots all over the vibrant red. I don't know why I was born this way, but I wouldn't have it anyway else.

I looked back, meeting his gaze, as if challenging him. It was fun, as if we were playing a dangerous game with our eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, breaking the dangerous, almost exciting silence.

"I told you, didn't I? I'm Miyori Nekomiya."

"What else? Where do you come from? What are your motives? Who do you work for?"

I answered the questions with one sentence.

"I'm a stray."

He seems to understand what I meant.

We fell into silence yet again, neither of us daring to sleep under our watchful eyes.

"If you lay a hand on Shion, I'll murder you."

I chuckled. How long has it been since someone had been that protective over me? Or maybe no one's ever been protective of me. I don't care. As long as I had Fang, I'll be fine.

Fang's my blue panther. She's the most beautiful, graceful creature in the world. She was my partner in crime, the Robin to my Batman. I love her the most in the world.

"Why would I hurt him? I can already sense that he's a monster, but if Fang was with me, I'd take both of you on anyday."

He raised his eyebrows at the challenge.

"Fang, my panther. A hunter. He'll rip you apart in seconds."

Nezumi smirked and the place seemed to get colder. It was all dark, and then I saw them.

Mice surrounded me from each corner, an evil glint in their eyes.

I smirked back, and watched as my beautiful cats held down the mice with a single paw.

The both of us seemed to know where it was heading, and neither wanted to wake Shion, so we backed off for now.

Slowly, I let my eyelids slide close and I began to drift into sleep.

I was woken up a few hours later by a loud bang.

It seems that the bang woke up Nezumi and Shion as well, we all looked towards the direction the bang was heard and saw what we wished we didn't.

The people that survived, the ones that couldn't hide themselves well, were being grabbed my their hair, necks, arms, whatever, and shoved around. It was torture just watching them. The soldiers of No.6 were shooting down people like they were animals.

From what I've guessed about their personalities since I met them, Shion would try to save them, but Nezumi would stop him. Instead, I ran forward, towards the soldiers, and I grabbed the closest one, who dropped his gun from shock, which I easily caught.

I pointed the gun at his head, but I didn't threaten them.

No, my style was different.

After I see people die in front of me, I go insane. When the blood of the victim splatters onto my body, I lose touch with reality.

I laugh maniacally. Fun. This was all too fun! Seeing their terrified expressions made me laugh even harder.

When they finally snapped to their senses, they pointed their guns at me, sick smiles on their faces, as if they expected me to die right there and then. I smirked back. Heh, not a chance.

I've already taught myself the basics haki. After watching and reading One Piece, I decided that haki was an essential to surviving.

Kenbunshokuu haki, mantra.

I close my eyes and I just feel. I hear the triggers firing, and I can tell. The gun to my left is pointing at my head, the gun behind me is pointing to my neck, the gun to my right is going to miss, simple as that.

I twist my head to the right, dodging both the bullets aiming at my neck and head.

I do the same thing again and again, until a man comes charging at me with a sword.

I smile an innocent smile and hold out the gun I was holding, blocking the attack and shooting his chest, deliberately missing his heart.

The soldiers cower in fear.

It was excellent. The bloodied victims on the ground, their blood splattered all over me.

I turn back to Nezumi and Shion, who just stare at me.

"H-h-How old are you?" Shion asks, shaking.

"13." I reply, as if all 13 year olds in the world are psychotic people who attack others and get excited because of blood.

Shion shivered and tightened his grip on Nezumi.

"It's not right."

They were resting again, only a short while though, they still had a lot more to go.

"Why are you, a 13 year old girl, fighting?"

"What's done is done. You can't change that." I replied, pointing the Swiss army knife that was in pocket earlier, which I had been sharpening, at him.

Nezumi grabbed my knife pushed it back onto me.

"But it's so…so wrong!"

I snapped. What did this guy know? He was a resident of No.6, babied by Nezumi, and didn't have to live alone outside, in the cold, cruel world.

"What would you know? I grew up like this! Surviving in the dumps with Fang, with no hope in the world, knowing that whoever the hell your parents were, aren't coming back. Waking up everyday to loneliness and sadness. Being on the run every single damn day of your life, not allowed to stop. Training yourself, feeding yourself, SURVIVING yourself. You don't know what it's like being me, resident of No.6. I fought those people because I have to get back! Get back to my home, where I have a family now! Where _they _are waiting."

I didn't know when, but somewhere through my speech, I began crying. After realizing it, I immediately wiped them away. Weakness.

Shion stared at me, his eyes wide.

I looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I won't trouble you anymore. Good luck on your journey back." I told them, before I stood up and felt around me for a familiar whistle.

"Worth a shot." I mumbled, before I blew.

It was a whistle especially for Fang. I doubt she'd come anyway, she's too far to hear it now.

After hearing and seeing no response after my whistle, I started walking on.

That's when I saw her.

Fang.

She was leaning against one of the walls, one of her strong, muscular legs, bleeding.

"Fang!"

I ran up to her and checked the wound. I could feel Nezumi and Shion's gazes on my back.

"Fang! Fang, what are you doing? Why are you here? You'll get killed!"

I took out some gauze and carefully wrapped up the wounded area. After I was done, she nuzzled me and I kissed her nose.

Before I left, I turned back and waved a goodbye to Nezumi and Shion, before I jumped onto Fang and we walked away.

I see it. There's a light. All I have to do is get there, and I'll be free. Finally.

I was in the sewers, finding my way out, Fang was sniffing for any signs of enemies. We walked towards the end of the sewers and jumped out. The sunlight hit my face for the first time in 2 months. That's how long it took me to get out. I stole food from soldiers whenever I had the chance. I hope Nezumi and Shion got out safely. That's when I noticed a small mouse scurrying on the walls beside me.

'_See you outside. I'm sure we'll meet again. -Nezumi'_

I smiled and put it in my pocket.

I'm sure too, that someday, we'll meet again, and when that happens, I'll welcome them with open arms.

* * *

7 years later…~ (sort of omake)

A girl sat in the ruins, next to a beautiful dark blur panther, reading a shounen/action manga.

Soon though, a knife whizzed past her face, with accuracy that could kill her if she didn't dodge.

"Nice to see you again after all these years." She said without looking up.

She was soon enveloped in a hug, which she couldn't help but return.

"How'd you get out of that hell?" she asked, curious.

"Hm? Oh, that's a secret!" the boy that hugged her replied.

He lifted himself off her and she could finally see the fully grown figures of Shion and Nezumi.

"It's been a while, Neko."

"A while too long. What took you guys?" she asked, giving them a smile.

"Had a few things to do…"

She could see that the two of them were closer than ever. She could also see that Shion was about to burst from excitement.

"Okay Shion, what're you so happy about?"

Shion looked at Nezumi as if waiting for approval. Nezumi gave a small nod.

"We're getting married! We're engaged!"

*I'm going to switch back into Neko's POV*

I saw this one coming, but I couldn't help but feel excited. I jumped up and hugged Shion again.

"Congratulations! When is it? Where is it?"

"It's going to be next month! It's going to be in this abandoned hotel, where someone we know lives! We came here to ask you if you'd like to come!"

"Of course! OF COURSEE!"

We hugged again, this time, Nezumi was included.

I remembered something then. Something I wanted to show them since I left that place seven years ago.

"I need to show you guys something."

They followed me to my home, a cave in the ruins, but a big one no doubt.

"Meet my family."

I led them inside, and lit the place up with an oil lamp.

I saw their eyes widen in shock. Inside, there were exactly 9 panthers, along with 7 children, lying down, happily playing.

"Fang's a mother."

Shion's eyes lit up and he ran over to the cubs.

"The children are strays too, you don't expect me to leave kids in the streets, do you?"

I must have smiled too lovingly, because both Nezumi and Shion looked at me in surprise.

"What? It's not like I never smile like this! I have a heart too!"

They smiled at me, a knowing smile.

These two people were probably the only ones that I showed my insane side to, and they knew that I'd do anything to keep the children from knowing.

I have a family, friends and love.

What more can I ask for?

* * *

Did you like it? I really wanted to create an OC just for the Correctional Facility, because it needed someone who was insane and crazy.


End file.
